


With You I Love Even The Rain

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Implied past Satisfactionshipping, Implied past Treasonshipping, Multi, referenced canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Crow reflects on a lovely day.Post Kiryu, pre canon.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 3





	With You I Love Even The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these drabbles is written while listening to a song from this playlist on loop. Can you tell which fic goes with which song?
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48t7QC9Cx6n3itoAXf5rSK?si=yrtTQ1pPT-y5rEN_WIDeqA

Crow stared out the window of the little area of a condemned building that he, Jack, and Yusei called their home for the moment. It was nice out. Even Satellite had blue skies and fair weather days. The wind and sun kissed his arms and face as he listened to the sounds of shifting metal outside and the squabbling of Yusei and Jack inside. 

He felt unreasonably good at the moment. Perhaps he shouldn’t, the news about Kiryu was still relatively fresh for all of them, but Crow was handling that pretty well. He’d already mourned him when he was arrested (it wasn’t as if they’d let him out), and mourned him when he had changed; he didn’t need to mourn him long for a third time. 

He still felt a little bad. Since Kiryu had left, he, Yusei, and Jack had been living together alone again, like they had for a time before they met him. Crow preferred it this way. He’d never been as close to Kiryu as Yusei was. And as...mean as it felt to think, he was glad he didn’t have to compete for Yusei’s attention anymore. There had never been competition between him and Jack (or him and Yusei, for that matter) for attention in their relationship. Not when they were kids at Martha’s, not as friends living together, not as whatever you call what they were now.

But he’d already lingered on unpleasants too long, and his attention was swinging back to the voices in the “living room”, the crow calls from the roof. He was just happy to be here. Happy to live with them. Happy to be with them, living in a shitty building with a bunch of broken furniture, without any real money to their names. Happy to get up to stupid bullshit with them both and listen to theirs from another room. It was all good.

A kind of dopey smile spread on his face and Crow sighed contently, watching a flock of birds fly past. 


End file.
